Many vehicles, such as automobiles, include a headrest or head restraint atop an occupant's seatback and in a position adjacent the occupant's head. Head restraints are typically cushioned for comfort, are height adjustable, and most are commonly finished in the same material as the rest of the seat. Although head restraints provide desirable functionalities related to comfort and safety, the upward protrusion of the head restraints may partially obstruct sightlines for occupants of the vehicle. For example, head restraints associated with rear seats may reduce visibility for a driver during rearward movement of the vehicle. Such a situation is undesirable for a driver. As noted above, some head restraints are adjustable (e.g., rotatable, translatable) and/or removable, but the adjustments typically require a manual interaction with the head restraint. The adjustments may be cumbersome or impossible for a seated driver to perform. These are just a few drawbacks associated with current head restraints.